A remote controller for operation of a device such as an air conditioner, a lighting device, or the like generally uses a liquid crystal display to present to a user a display of information such as a present status of settings. In this case, the size of the displayed information, such as characters and graphics, is normally fixed at a size targeting the user capable of performing general operations without inconvenience, that is to say, is normally fixed at a size such that the displayed information is recognizable by such a user.
However, when the size of the information displayed in this manner is fixed at a size allowing operability by a specific user tier, a problem may occur in that content of the display is difficult to recognize and difficult to use for advanced senior citizens or the like.
In consideration of this problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a remote controller equipped with a dedicated switch, that is, a magnification switch or display switching switch, for causing magnified display of the content at a size greater than the standard size. Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration that is not equipped with such a dedicated switch and is capable of magnified display by pressing an operation switch, such as an “operation switching” switch or a “temperature adjustment” switch, continuously for a certain time period.